bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Sōsaku Yawarakai
) |birthday = Unknown |age = Unknown |gender = Male |height = 6'0" |weight = 144 lbs |eyes = Hazel |hair = Azure |blood type = B+ |affiliation = Himself |previous affiliation = |occupation = Criminal |previous occupation = |team = Eijiru |previous team = |partner = None |previous partner = Unknown |base of operations = |marital status = Single |relatives = None |education = Shinō Academy |status = Active |shikai = Kanzadatō |bankai = Aitashoshin Kanzadatō }} :"The sun blinding himself" - Kai no Kimi Sōsaku Yawarakai (柔らかい創作, Yawarakai Sousaku; lit. "compassionate creation") is an illustrious shinigami whom once occupied the position of . During these days, he was known for the extreme measures he took to isolate his division from the Gotei 13 in whole, which eventually led to the facts of the Red Eclipse. Sōsaku fled from the , in such a superb way not a single tracker within Soul Society could guess were he had gone. Recently, he has resurfaced in the darker corners of the districts, swiftly encompassing the streets and declaring his reign as mob boss. He has become a heroic figure within the underground of the Rukongai, mainly because of his almost mythical ability to let his world always "turn as he wants to", composing a group of bandits and hitmen around him whom have named themselves Eijiru. He is the main focus of Waterkai's stories. Through unknown procedures Sōsaku was able to pick up a position within the Jūsanseiza organization, despite having qualms with one of the leading figures. It's unknown how Sōsaku attained this position and what he tries to achieve with it, though both are undoubtedly related to his sneaky intentions. Appearance Sōsaku's appearance is very contradictory to his past deeds and personality, appearing even bishōnen to some people. He has a rather slender and agile stature, with a very light skin. His hair is an azure blue and very long, keeping it in a ponytail in the crown of his head similar to the top-knots of ancient japanese royalty, with bangs framing his face and almost reaching his eyes. Sōsaku's expression is a very deceiving one, and is generally impossible to detect if he is feigning it or not. Most of the time, his face is positioned in a malevolent grin indicating Sōsaku's immense self-superiority. Of course, due his malevolent personality, this statement is not one to be counted on. Despite his position and stature, Sōsaku's clothing style has been portrayed as a very humble one, contrary to his personality not prone to any out-of-the-ordinary accessories or extravagant wardrobe pieces. His usual attire consists of a shitagi, a kosode and a hakama, all in blue and white tints. Nearly all of these garments are quite short-cut and tight-fitting, resembling the uniform of the Head-Commander of the , in order to lend Sōsaku less hindrance during his movements. To cover it all, Sōsaku dons a silver haori, although he commonly disregards the latter when he runs into an actual fight. Personality Perhaps the most intriguing about Sōsaku is his personality. Although Sōsaku's mental state has been questioned by practically everyone who has ever met him, Sōsaku himself seems to be completely conscious of his drastic actions and insane statements, proved by his statements preceding the Red Eclipse. Although he prefers to be his "crazy, chaotic self", Sōsaku has shown to be able to alter his complete personality in a pinch, standing in front of opponents as a harmless little soul, a spoiled brat or any other person you can think off. It seems the roots of Sōsaku's apparent insanity lie within his childhood. Although his narrations of the story varies, he commonly describes "a man" (probably his father) who did everything in his power to gain a position within the , only to be back-stabbed by a robber the day of his inauguration. Having behold the horror from nothing but a few feet away because he had been running ahead, Sōsaku did not break down, became depressed or got lost in anger. Instead, his sense of reason was thrown out of the window, converting himself into a surefooted absurdist. He still desired to become a captain aswell, a homage to his father, but only because it sounded like "fun". A menacing grin became his trademark expression from that time on, making even those closest to him uncomfortable when around. He no longer judged things by good, evil, rules or taboos, only doing or not doing things when he felt like it. This was not a care-free attitude, however, but one of pure chaos and insanity. He also showed great preference to an anarchistic civilization, actually rather discarding any kind of authority at all and "bade in chaos". During his captain days, he purposely gave up his preceding attitude of "Mr. Nice Guy" which he used to help achieving the said position, resorting again to the ever-lasting creepy smile of his and isolating his division from the rest of , eventually even sealing the division barracks from inside out. He ruled with no iron fist, however, and never raised his voice, but only gave suggestions which could possibly lead to dreadful endings when not operated correctly. He could speak of the worst things, such as dead, rape and rebellion plans during simple meetings without ever showing any kind of sense of rightfulness, as if he were proposing to go out for tea. The greatest turning point was still the Red Eclipse were he, after years of insulation, slaughtered every member of the without cause, proceeding to devastate a whole District. When the guards found him where he had been waiting for him, the only explanation he could give was that he was "bored and needed fun". When he returned to the Rukongai and took over the local crime within days, his composure had changed more to a moral terrorist. He started to blow up civilian-packed buildings, hospitals, abduct members and torture them, only to "test" Soul Society and teach them a "lesson" in moral values. He expressed a strong dislike for all the codes and values that they held, both the written and unstated ones, generally because they were all futile. Sōsaku explains that the only true fairness lies within chaos, and not within organization and agreements. Because, when someone like he comes around, doing things without any apparent reason and no desire at all, they begin to panic because they cannot "classify" him within one of "their little categories". The chaos Sōsaku creates is incomprehensible to the authorities, and throwing up the precious society they sought to perfect over the uncountable number of years they existed. His self-confidence is indestructible, no plan or accusing could ever throw him off his personality, and he will either find it interesting, pathetic or amusing. It seems Sōsaku has trouble socializing and bonding with other people, let alone trusting them. He treats his subordinates as dispensable tools, without any kind of respect or honor and takes it to such levels that he as no qualms killing them anytime without any reason, even if they have just successfully carried out their mission. The only "partner" he has ever shown any satisfaction about is Saeyuku, enjoying his incapability to speak by constantly monologuing to him. Sōsaku is very fond of sarcastic remarks and cynism within his conversations, enjoying to talk down his opponent and bring them to the edge of sanity. History Under Construction Childhood Making a Career Red Eclipse Return to Soul Society Synopsis *'Crimson Fields' *'Negotiations' *'I Am Truth' *'Ascendancy of the Demon' *'Sanity is Trivial' *'Ashaming Serenity' Equipment Sword: Sōsaku carries with him a traditional katana to utilize in sword-fights. He often names it his zanpakutō, complete with a made-up title, release command and even attacks, which are generally just disguised and cleverly applied . This allows him to use his actual abilities while diverting the opponent's attention, and solves the problem of limited reach with his real zanpakutō. It's not that he will only reveal his real zanpakutō to those who are "worthy" or such thing, only when he feels like it. Inventions Seireigan'yū (性霊含有, "containment of the divine nature"); A small device that can be attached to a person unnoticed. When it makes contact, it will begin to suck out and store spiritual energy within itself, the rate of which can be chosen by preset conditions. When it has acquired sufficient spiritual energy, it will use this to fuel a truly gigantic explosion, capable of destroying whole houses in the Rukongai districtsAscendancy of the Demon. Even when the device is somehow noticed, it is nearly impossible to remove without the key or ripping it out together with a large part of the affected limb. The devices are often shaped as small suns, referencing Sōsaku's nature. Kawazan'yō (皮算用, "over-optimistic calculation"); A drug Sōsaku created to conjure a large cast of followers during his initial entrance in the Rukongai. Based off the more (in)famous Reiyaku, it's effects are far more imminent and potent, giving even the weakest the soldiers the strength of an elephant. However, it also much more lethal on that matter and infects it's victims with strange, horrifying insect-like mutations that spring out of the victim's pores, accompanied by an excruciating pain as they slowly perish. The only way to prolong their life is to consume more of the drug, and even then death is an inescapable faith for the unfortunate users. Powers & Abilities : As the former captain of the , it is only logical for Sōsaku to possess a vast capacity of spiritual energy. He has a really high level of control over his spiritual power, being able to shelter it completely or channel it outside his body in short bursts, creating devastating shock waves. Sōsaku's spiritual outlet is capable of influencing the general mood around him, going not as far as manipulating actual emotions, but he can create depressing or enhancing auras that get even into the most steel-plated minds. This aids him in controlling the situations, as people are more likely to give in when they're terrified or extremely sad. Sōsaku owns enough quantities of reiryoku to cast multitudes of Kidō spells in succession without tiring. When projected, it is yellow in color. *'Spiritual Pillar:' By compressing spiritual energy within his core, and then rapidly releasing it through his pores, Sōsaku can conjure an enormous pillar of reiatsu to spiral up from his body. Because these collumns are commonly linked to powerful releases of zanpakutō or other abilities, Sōsaku can use it to feign the Shikai or Bankai of the katana he carries around, or merely to impress opponents. Enemies standing close to Sōsaku may still suffer damage when the spiritual pillar is projected, although this offensive use is rarely witnessed. *'Enhanced Spiritual Awareness:' Sōsaku possesses great skill in detecting and gauging spiritual sources around him, in a method he relates as "tasting". He can "taste" the aura of an opponent or technique even from miles away and accurately determine the amount of reiryoku utilized. When a zanpakutō is released, he can relates it's taste to a certain set of abilities, although this becomes harder when it is an unusual or unique type. He can even depict past battles to the utmost detail when a considerable amount of reiatsu was released on the battlefield he's positioned on. : While his swordsmanship is definably not below the level of other captain-level characters, Sōsaku never really polished it's levels to a master level simply because he never had the need of engaging in serious and prolonged sword-battle to win a fight. Fitting his overall character, his strikes when sword-fighting are very unpredictable and unexpected, often slamming from illogical and drastically unneeded angles to catch an opponent by surprise. There is no visible or detectable pattern in Sōsaku's strikes, and he will never seem fully interested in a battle, fighting half-willed while overlooking the environment or commenting on the weather. This is, of course, all just an act to tick off opponents and he can quickly resort to another fighting style when this doesn't work. Sōsaku has great skill in dual-wielding both the katana he carries and his zanpakutō simultaneously. : Sōsaku's engagement in fist-combat is generally very limited, rather using his elegant reflexes to slither trough the assault combos of an opponent whilst influencing themselves with his endless cunning chit-chat. Sōsaku has no qualms about fighting dirty, often implicating innocent bystanders and ticking off his opponent with distractions and manipulative tricks. Although his strength is quite influential, his hakuda skills are very poorly, his manner of bare-handed striking generally ensuring his blows lose most of their effect. Master of Manipulation: While Sōsaku mustn't vail to captain-level opponents in terms of pure skill, what really exalts himself far above them is his ingenious ability to compel any being around him into doing his bidding, most of the time without them even noticing. His knowledge of the human mind is almost terrifying, being able to correctly dictate how a certain person will respond in any situation given. Even as a child he was able to urge his peers into doing little tasks and jobs for him, despite many of them being able to best him in any kind of physical contest. Using nothing but suggestions, reverse psychology and many other mental tactics, Sōsaku can let a whole social system flow according to his will, without their being any direct traces of his influence. Unlike other masterminds predating him, Sōsaku claims not to be a "schemer", rather avoiding to make up plans and plans-within-plans. However, many actions from his past indicate that he truly is a crafty and genial planner, indicating this once again was nothing but a manipulative tactic of his. Sōsaku is greatly aware of the effect of his "mental condition" of others, and may often overact his so-called insanity to mislead the intended target. The very cadence he puts behind words leave subtle room for multiple interpretations, often causing people to do things they were set on preventing while still leaving Sōsaku out of any direct area of involvement. *'Master Deceiver:' In his manipulative ways Sōsaku often finds the need to deceive and beguile people, tempting them to betray everything they once stood for with empty promises and wording them in such a way it never really can be proven he was lying at all. Sōsaku can tell lies with a straight face and no outward physical reactions, making it most of the time impossible to know whether he's speaking the truth or not. Even so, he will never admit he had been lying or any such thing, not even when confronted with clear evidence, only acknowledging rarely that he slightly "twisted the truth". *'Master Impersonator:' On many occasions, Sōsaku has shown to suddenly change his persona completely, acting very emotional, cold or in so much other ways fitting to the situation he's in. Using his enormous intelligence, he can precisely recall every bit of information he has ever gathered around a specific person and put it to his own use, or otherwise just make up facts that are so generally worded that the deceived will usually complete it by himself. When combined with his secretive shapeshifting Kidō, Sōsaku has the ability to imitate almost any person he wants to near perfectly. *'Master Orator and Philosopher:' Using careful emphasis on certain vowels and an ambiguous formation of his sentences, Sōsaku can sway even the most resilient of adversaries to his side, even if they initially took up a radically opposing position to his wordings. Sōsaku is masterful at denouncing his philosophies in such manners they are able to convince even opposing parties with internal conflicts and different points of view to simultaneously join his course, leaving in subtle blank spots they can fill in with their own ideology. By subtly lacing his words with spiritual power, his teachings automatically gain some sort of compelling lull to them, soothing the behavior of any listener and making them less likely to contradict his statements. It is said that Sōsaku has never lost an argument, unless he was planning on doing so right from the start. Unusual Genius: Sōsaku's most defining, outstanding and often-noted trait is his rather unorthodox way of thinking. While many have called him outright mad or insane, Sōsaku describes it rather as a more "creative" way of thinking, which includes much more possibilities and isn't bound to the "stupidly restraining rules and laws". Apparently, his mindset is so chaotic and irregular that mind-reading powers exposed to his thoughts always backfire, simply because their users cannot grasp Sōsaku's way of thinking. Despite this, he still possesses an almost unrivaled intelligence, even as a young age regarded as a "genius among geniuses". There hasn't been a single time when he has been outsmarted, simply because his plans include such radical back-ups no one would expect or even recognize them. There is no recognizable pattern or reason behind some of his acts, any validation given by Sōsaku himself being "fun", leading to even people standing on his own side questioning his actions. While opponents may find it hard - if not impossible - to gain a clear view on the course of his actions, Sōsaku has no problems turning this the other way around, often cornering his enemies in such distressful situations they have no option but giving in to his demands. He has shown knowledge of facts and powers normally limited to a certain organization or circle of trust, such as secret techniques, the existence of Suhina and desperately-concealed scandals including the royal family and former officials. *'Master Strategist and Tactician:' The almost uncanny ability to effortlessly set a whole battlefield to his will has been a bane to Sōsaku's opponents since long time. During battle, he has shown to be able to correctly determine battle styles, personality traits and even long-forgotten injuries of an opponent out of simple mannerisms. He can easily gauge the strength and speeds of attacks and abilities, analyzing them in a split second before turning them against their caster. Not only does he observe his enemies, but also his allies, so he can use exploit their weak or strong points at any time or get rid of them when they outlive their usefulness. When fighting in a certain environment, he takes even the slightest of details into accord, as they can possibly be an aid in the ongoing battle. *'Master Inventor and Scientist:' Sōsaku has produced several products and devices on his account to utilize for his evil purposes, or simply because he was bored. The effectiveness of these, however, is greatly limited by the simple fact that not one of them has managed to captivate Sōsaku long enough to actually complete a invention. Besides these, he has shown mighty understanding of spiritual composure and anatomy, although not in an in-battle manner. He can develop potent drugs, poisons, antidotes and many other potions with few materials and simple Kidō spells. Kidō Abilities : Sōsaku's greatest competence within the Shinigami arts is undoubtedly the art of Kidō. He has shown the ability to non-verbally cast spells while still retaining their full power and even recites other names or numbers than the actual technique he is executing, creating wrongful expectations and confusion within villainous ranks. When stating their name, he can go as far as manipulate the original shape and nature of a spell to a point where it's core function is no longer recognizable. For example, he was able to re-shape a Bakudō into a cube-shaped box capable of crushing the unfortunate victim inside to a bloody mess, effectively disregarding it's intended defensive utilization. Along with his non-verbal skills, he can thus cast several Kidō at once, mixing their natures to create uniquely decimating side-effects. Sōsaku has shown great skill in weaving small-scale illusions through his casual motions, so much that even simple hand movements the opponent perceives can ensnare them in a perception-distorting phantasm. With a mere gesture, he could summon a Hadō spell to break out of a kidō box he was being contained in, which held so much cutting power that it devastated the surrounding buildings as well. *'Shapeshifting:' In order to perfect his already imposing impersonating skills, Sōsaku spend many decades devising the perfect shapeshifting spell. A single handwave following his features is enough to completely transform them into any person he desires. Not only is the physical change nigh undetectable, Sōsaku's spiritual signature actually reconstructs itself in order to accommodate to the new body. It is said that not even close family discern the difference between their loved ones and a transformed Sōsaku, and it is almost a singular historical event when his masquerade was debunked. He can also use this to reshape the appearance of an object he's holding, such as his sword, but this effect is reverted once he loses contact with the said object. Sondaigō Sondaigō (尊大語, Superiority-Conveyance Speech); Although it is normal for Kidō to be strengthened and manipulated through the use of words, Sōsaku's extensive research on the field of demon spells allowed him to take this principle another step further, actually managing to re-arrange spiritual particles via speech. By conveying orders at spiritual attacks and structures, he can forcibly detach or reshape them, eg. tearing down a Kidō barrier by commanding it to do so. The effectiveness of this ability is greatly determined, however, by the subjected technique's summoner, their mastery over it and the power behind the ability. Hohō Mastery : While most shinigami only practice Shunpo, Sōsaku has throughout the ages focused on every possible aspect of the art of Hohō. Hohō literally translates into "Agility", which requires a combination of balance, coordination, speed, reflexes, strength, endurance and stamina to be employed as efficiently as possible. Therefore, all of Sōsaku's bodily functions are at their peak. Because his outer physique doesn't suggest anything of this, Sōsaku can make great use of this to catch opponents by surprise. *'Enhanced Balance & Coordination:' While balance may seem an unnecessary training point for shinigami, Sōsaku has greatly exploited this prejudice to give his performances unique edges. This improved factor of balance allows him to keep an unflinching position even when bombarded with a flurry of Kidō spells, aswell as keep his position while attacking an opponent from seemingly impossible angles, even hardening the reishi at his feet to a point where he could remain upside-down through the course of an entire battle. Sōsaku's strengthened coordination allows him to cast multiple Kidō spells and swordsmanship assaults simultaneously, in such rapid combinations that even the most well-trained of enemies find themselves overwhelmed. *'Enhanced Speed:' Even without using Shunpo or another related techniques, Sōsaku's speed is impressive. Not only does this apply to his running speed, but also to his attacking motions. He can make the stabbing movements with his sword conjure to a solid wall of iron, where only full-body defenses hold any chance against. Even during simple tasks such as writing a letter, Sōsaku can pull it off with an astonishing speed, where his pencil becomes nothing but an untraceable blur within his palm. *'Enhanced Reflexes:' Perhaps the item that came out most-developed out of his years of Hohō exercises, Sōsaku's reflexes have been enhanced to the border of possessing a "Sixth Sense", where the "surprise" is subtracted from every "surprise attack" aimed at him. He has shown seemingly impossible samples of point-blank range dodging and catching projectiles fired silently at his blind spot. His lightning-fast reaction speed, immense intellect and almost unbelievable swiftness form a deadly combo for nearly any opponent that dares to cross his path. *'Enhanced Strength:' Although his strength is probably the least well-trained of his physical prowess, repulsing opponents far greater and forcing them in a corner with a myriad of hammering assaults has shown to be no problem for Sōsaku. *'Enhanced Endurance & Stamina:' Sōsaku has shown the ability to continue battling even when garnished with various wounds and injuries, capable of rising back to his feet and even casting high-level Kidō spells after long and intense battles, far beyond a point where most Shinigami would have surrendered. Combined with his unwavering balance, he can survive intensive bombardments of various categories rather unscathed, attributing only to the charm of his influent verses. Master Acrobat: Throughout his performances, Sōsaku has always portrayed an astonishing agility, weaving various acrobatic acts and stunts through his fighting rhythms that even the agile members of Onmitsukidō deem a crazy's work. He has shown to successfully outmaneuver hordes of lower-class Gotei 13 officials, always managing to position himself in an advantageous situation and precisely taking them down one by one, all the while smiling carelessly. Combined with his extraordinary mastery of Shunpo, he can scale vertical structures without problem and perform various acrobatic spins and tricks in mid-air, misguiding nearly any opponent where he will ground and leaving them unable to counter. : Although "grandmaster" is a feeble title when it comes to a such generally-mastered art as Shunpo, it is clear Sōsaku is one of the most proficient in the art of flash steps ever born, comparable to - if not surpassing - the "Goddess of Flash" , the most adept user of her generation. The flawlessness he displays when dis- and reappearing in the midst of conversations, often right behind an opponent's back, is most oftentimes an untraceable happening for the latter. Sōsaku enjoys the inability and following anger when his enemy cannot discern his motions or altering position and will not hesitate to do this in the middle of monologuing to tick the poor wretch even more off. It is also his speed that plays a vital part in Sōsaku's plots, often showing off the ability to escape "unexpected" point-blank attacks and react to them in the blink of an eye to intimidate the victim. How he acquired the required information is unknown, but Sōsaku has shown extensive knowledge of the secret rapid-movement techniques of the force, even adapting and improving some of them himself. While most other masters leave behind a hazy shimmer when flashing away, Sōsaku leaves behind no indication at all of his former existence, unless he desires otherwise. It is speculated that Sōsaku can move faster than the speed of sound, shown by the mysterious capability of moving to another location amidst talking and having his voice still resonate from the original place of departure. It does seem that years of hypersonic movements have taken their toll on Sōsaku's body, in such a way he has the danger of ripping himself to shreds whenever he would commit this action again. Yet, this forcibly reduced level of speed still puts him in a league above common captain-level competitors. Techniques Onmitsu Shunpo Shihō no Reibanme - Nukaka (隠密歩法•四楓の零番目•ヌカカ; Way of Onmitsu, Zeroth of the Shihō - Biting Midge, referencing their winging): Also known as the "motion breaker", it's actual effects are yet to be demonstrated by Sōsaku. Onmitsu Shunpo Shihō no Saisho - Tonbo (隠密歩法•四楓の最初•蜻蛉; Way of Onmitsu, First of the Shihō - Dragonfly, referencing their flying): This technique allows the user to appear at several places at the same time, generating a set number of "speed-clones" depending on their level of mastery. These are indistinguishable from the user's true self and mimic his movements, but generally do not last very long. It is a basic technique, known by all Onmitsukidō members, and has been portrayed namelessly by both Yoruichi Shihōin and during their age. Onmitsu Shunpo Shihō no San - Utsusemi (隠密歩法•四楓の三•空蝉; Way of Onmitsu, Third of the Shihō - Cicada, referencing their molting): This technique allows for a movement at great speed, leaving at least one tangible after-image behind. Sōsaku's mastery is so brilliant he can essentially create a loop within this technique: performing it twice to return to his original position and outsmart the opponent once again. Onmitsu Shunpo Shihō no Go - Hanmyōka (隠密歩法•四楓の五•ハンミョウ科; Way of Onmitsu, Fifth of the Shihō - Tiger Beetle, referencing their running): Speeding up the spiritual flow within their bodies drastically, the user enhances their speed to a point where they become invisible to the naked eye. Motions can only be performed in a straight line and when the user comes to a standing-still, their pathway is torn apart. Visiblity for the user during the technique is reduced to near zero, requiring running in short bursts to re-orient themselves as they chase down their target. Onmitsu Shunpo Shihō no Jū - Kurumushi (隠密歩法•四楓の十•車虫; Way of Onmitsu, Tenth of the Shihō - Wheel Bug, referencing their way of killing): A particularly cruel technique, which is advised against within the Onmitsukidō due the possible grievous backlash. It consists of a single long "step" extending way past the opponent, yet performed inches near the latter, with the dominant hand held in tegatana position. The said hand cleaves through the air as the movement is performed, and when the user comes to a hold, causes an enormous shockwave to ripple through the pathway in it's wake. Because the hand is designed to be next to the opponent when the technique is utilized, the latter receives the full brunt of this force, capable of completely ripping open the chest area and exposing the vital organs. However, should the opponent side-step in time or the technique simply be performed to far away from the intended victim's body, the user himself receives the impact, although in his back and thus less lethal, but still enough to render him incapable of fighting for a serious period of time. Zanpakutō Kanzadatō (神座打倒, lit. "overthrow of god's seat") is the name of Sōsaku's zanpakutō. In it's sealed state, it is shaped like a double-edged yoroi tōshi. The design is very sober, possessing no decorations at all except for a purple shrine cord wrapped around the base of the blade, called shimenawa. Kanzadatō is commonly not seen on Sōsaku's person, as he keeps it strapped to his leg underneath his clothing, commonly letting the katana he caries around pose as his zanpakutō. *' :' Kanzadatō's release command is Manifest (明らかにする, akiraka ni suru), although Sōsaku is just as well capable of releasing it in silence, to preserve an element of surprise. There are no physical changes to the zanpakutō, nor is there any change in Sōsaku's spiritual pattern, allowing the release to be bypassed completely unnoticed by an opponent. However, a very keen view could discern a minuscule change in the structure, namely the engraving of an Ouroboros around the base of the blade, within the wood of the hilt. :Shikai Special Ability: It was long believed that Sōsaku's zanpakutō was an illusion-type, capable of shifting his appearance to the perfect likening of another. However, this was later proven to be just a severely advanced form of kidō casting, once again rendering Sōsaku's soul blade's powers in the unknown. What it's core ability actually entails is still vague, due Sōsaku's lying and manipulative nature, but it is said to be able to instill "chaos" on everything around it. :*'Genshi Kyomō' (原始虚妄, Primordial Lie); Upon it's immediate release, Kanzadatō creates an "aura of chaos" within Sōsaku's spiritual range, going unnoticed by the opponent. This gives the ability to disturb any kind of "order", "pattern" or "harmony" near Sōsaku, affecting both animate and inanimate objects. Victims may experience clumsiness, troubles focusing, slight disturbances of the senses and more rapid tiredness, as the rate of the heart and breathing pattern are being messed up. This also applies to spiritual effects, such as Kidō or zanpakutō abilities, where the bonds connecting their particles may fluctuate and weaken, causing weaker abilities to even fall apart as they approach Sōsaku, and stronger ones to be reduced in effectiveness and accuracy. Non-projectile attacks seem to stagger and sometimes fail in completing their tasks, even those that normally render spiritual abilities ineffective. Objects surrounding Sōsaku may start to slightly break down the closer they stand to him and the longer they reside in his presence. This technique is a passive one, and a highly effective one too for that matter, as not even the most well-trained opponents or strongest of attacks can escape the "chaos" within the area. The passiveness of the technique generally negates a direct link to Sōsaku's zanpakutō. :**'Kashijiko Kyomō' (課し自己虚妄, Self-Imposed Lie); A technique that reverses the principles of Genshi Kyomō, where the chaotic effects are applied on Sōsaku's own body. Because he is familiar with the blade, however, this does provide slightly different effects. Kanzadatō ensures an inimitable unbalance within Sōsaku's motions and body functions, at such a rate anyone without the "chaotic mindset" of his would go crazy. These irregularities are so complex not even the most adept of movement- or mind-readers can keep up with Sōsaku's actions, giving him a valuable defense against both of the latter. The abnormal patterns of his vital organs do limit the use of this technique. Sōsaku can use this technique on a secondary basis, allowing him to still use the other powers of Kanzadatō's shikai. :*'Hitsuzen Kyomō' (必然虚妄, Inevitable Lie); Kanzadatō's blade is charmed with an incoherent spiritual flow, inducing immediate chaos on every victim it cuts except for Sōsaku himself. The chaotic effects are far stronger than during Genshi Kyomō, as a single cut to an opponent may be enough to completely render the affected limb unusable, disturbing the blood flow and nerve-brain connection within the said limb. When an object is hit, it's structure may start to topple or even completely collapse depending on it's sturdiness, or may become unreliable for utilization, turning it's effects against the user. When a spiritual attack or defense is cut by Kanzadatō, it will generally disperse into the reishi-enriched atmosphere, as the spiritual structure of bindings that connect the separate spiritrons becomes severed. Due the rather short range of Kanzadatō's blade, this technique does have a considerable drawback. :*'Suijaku Kyomō' (垂迹虚妄, Form Lie; lit. "lie of a manifested form"); The final technique within Kanzadatō's Shikai, and practically the preamble to it's Bankai. The chaotic influences of Kanzadatō's Genshi Kyomō causes the reishi particles directly surrounding the blade to mutate drastically. They are exposed to such a level of chaos that they become "solitary existences", standing apart from the rest of their surrounding dimension and negating even the focal laws of nature exposed on them. One of these is the law of conservation of energy, as the particles begin to condense infinitely while continually generating new mass and energy of their own, in a way becoming "super-spiritrons". This mutation develops in such quantities that it is no longer logical to call the fragments "energy", considering they actually develop some sort of consciousness on their own. These particles answer only to the call of their creator, Kanzadatō and by extension Sōsaku. The influence that these particles send off is truly excruciating, and more than enough to incapacitate weaker bystanders, in a similar sense to a overbearing presence of reiatsu. The particles appear as miniature suns, orbiting Sōsaku's body, but can be launched as projectiles, causing enormous explosions in the process. However, doing so eats away at Kanzadatō's shrine cord, and when the cord is fully disintegrated Sōsaku is forced to seal his sword for an unstated period. *' :' Aitashoshin Kanzadatō (空いた所信神座打倒, "god's seat is overthrown by his own empty beliefs"); Initiated through the use of Suijaku Kyomō, when the particles of "super-reishi" have condensed to a sufficient point, their initial blue glow will turn into a blinding white one as the orbs are drawn towards Kanzadatō and, upon contact, merge with it, causing the blade to glow up in a similar color. When all orbs have unified with the blade, an enormous shockwave is released from the zanpakutō, containing such a degree of chaos-inducing properties that all activities within a large perimeter are disturbed or even halted completely. The glowing light that once belonged to the orbs begins to seemingly "leak out" from Kanzadatō, spilling upon the landscape like paint and seemingly dissimulating any object within it's range, turning the surroundings into an endless white wasteland in the eyes of the opponent. When the conversion is completed, Sōsaku has shown to have taken on an attire similar to his zanpakutō's inner spirit, complete with two angel-like wings sprouting from his back. These wings are purely ornamental, and cannot be used for flight or similar purposes. Furthermore, Sōsaku wears a long white coat covering his whole body which, in combination with his whitened skin, hair and sword makes him appear as a blank being. Aitashoshin Kanzadatō's blade is something in between a katana and nōdachi, but possess no decorations or further additions. :Bankai Special Ability: Proceeding on the concept of "solitary existences" that was induced upon the spiritual particles in Suijaku Kyomō, Aitashoshin Kanzadatō has the ability to create a Formless Realm (無形道, Mūkeidō). As a "formless realm", it doesn't hold any physical presence within the cosmology it entails in and neither the beings residing in it have either shape or location, nor does the dimension itself, making it impossible for others to enter whom were not involved in the Bankai activation. Any conscious spiritual being trapped within Sōsaku's spiritual range upon the initiation of his Bankai is drawn into the realm, regardless of their amount of spiritual power or counter-efforts. Within this realm, there are four "Spheres" (球, Tama). The only way to escape the realm is to survive each one of them, this task becoming increasingly more difficult with every sphere passed. Should an opponent be able to life through all four "Spheres", Aitashoshin Kanzadatō's second Bankai is activated, which is said to contain the power of "true, primordial chaos". Sōsaku has rarely ascended to Bankai during his life, let alone actually made use of this mysterious stage. ::Physical Restriction: Something considered very uncommon for a Bankai, Aitashoshin Kanzadatō severely limits any of Sōsaku's physical attributes, to the point where an unseated officer could defeat him effortlessly where it not for the aura he emitted. Just like how speculated that had thrown away his spiritual power for physical strength during their final battle, Sōsaku exactly reverses this concept, instead throwing away all of his physical attributes for an unbelievable heightening in his spiritual energy, something qualified as his whole reishi body has to become accustomed to the mutated energy of Suijaku Kyomō. Sōsaku's body is incredibly frail in this state, to the point simple punches can break whole bones of his and put him in mortal danger. ::*'Mutated Energy:' In this state, Sōsaku's spiritual energy has been coalesced into a mutated "super-reiryoku", reflecting the "super-spiritrons" of the Suijaku Kyomō technique. Although this doesn't manifest as a visible aura like reiatsu, the presence it carries over is much, much stronger than any spiritual source to date. The sheer emanation is so overbearing it is capable burning the skin of opponents nearing to close, and it is near impossible to get a clear view on Sōsaku, one is almost compelled to avert his gaze, as if he were staring directly into the sun. Even though his physical prowess is restricted to a near zero, Sōsaku can melt away the skin of an opponent by merely touching it, as well as dissolving any other construct he nears to closely. Even though the aura is invisible, an outline of white light seems to mantle Sōsaku's body, making his appearance seem near angelic. Because the particles are self-sustaining and generate their own energy, Sōsaku has no limit on how much energy he can use, although he cannot contain a limitless amount within his own body. ::*' :' Sōsaku's reshaped spiritual energy also affects his kidō prowess, molting the spiritual particles of his spells into much sturdier constructs. His kidō attain an incredible density, denying almost any spiritual disruptor the possibility of ripping them apart. The general power, range and speed is also vastly increased, shown by the ability to penetrate a Danku barrier with the Sōkatsui spell, despite the former being able to hold up against spells ranging up to #89. Sōsaku's barriers, even when cast non-verbally, are almost impermeable, giving even the most skilled opponents a hard time fighting their way through. It seems that all spells conjured by Sōsaku are withe in coloration, regardless of their original composure. ::*' :' While it is said Sōsaku has thrown away all physical attributes for spiritual peers, he has found the ability to exceed his already-amazing speed by pushing down an immense amount of the mutated energy at the bottom of his feet. His speed is now mighty enough to create huge explosions of sound with every set-off, even cracking the air itself as he moves, resulting in enormous wind currents when he comes to a standing-still. He can dodge area-wide, high-speed attacks effortlessly, even if the said attack is launched from a connection with his body. However, his particularly frail body disallows the regular use of these speeds, as there is the probable danger that he would literally rip his own body apart with his motions. It is implied these movements are more akin to an instant form of teleportation than an actual speed enhancement. :*'Mosōhisōdama' (も想非想球, "sphere of neither perception nor non-perception"); In this sphere the formless beings have gone beyond mere perception, no longer defining particulars by their pre-set or contemplated marks. This is embodied in Mosōhisōdama's ability, which questions the truthfulness of perception and non-perception, despite it being the primary foothold for any living being. In this sphere, Sōsaku can attribute any power he wants to Aitashoshin Kanzadatō, even his opponent's own, as long as his opponent believes him. If an opponent has even the slightest bit of doubt concerning the techniques Sōsaku portrays, they will fade away and become unusable. However, the true catch lies within the fact that, should Sōsaku eventually reveal the true abilities of the sphere, and his opponent still doesn't believe him, he will be able to apply the aforementioned techniques regardless of the opinion of the opponent and their effects will persist until the end of his Bankai or the victim's death. Should the opponent realize that Sōsaku has finally spoken the truth, the technique will end and Sōsaku can either advance to the next sphere or end his Bankai. Sofia likens the technique to an absolute chaotic state of mind, where your spirit can no longer discern the barrier between truth and lies. :*'Nashikotama' (なし事球, "sphere lacking anything"); In this sphere formless beings dwell contemplating upon the thought that "there is no thing", a very subtle yet still actual form of perception. It is initiated by the revelation of the actual purpose of Aitashoshin Kanzadatō's blade form, as Sōsaku's weakened physique wouldn't allow for a definite blade strike without breaking his arm. Placing his thumbs at the base of the hilt, Sōsaku cleanly parts the sword in half, revealing it to be hollow inside. A black substance - neither liquid nor smoke - leaks out from the exposed insides as the blade dissipates, recoloring the vast white of the area into a peerless black. Whilst the previous realm questioned truth and lies, this realm questions reality and illusion. The darkness acts as a guide for any negative thoughts the victim has ever had, any desire they once felt to commit a sin. Sōsaku can bring fort manifestations of this darkness within his opponent's heart, which can be just about anything depending on the situation and the combatant. However, this realm focuses not-so-much on letting these manifestations function as warriors, instead they are summoned to generate mental damage and trauma. When they do assault, Sōsaku can chose to let them dissipate on touch as illusion or let them deal actual damage, the suspense of which can bring any opponent down to their knees - mentally, that is. By letting their own children fight against them and having the opponent cut them up, this technique is almost certain to qualify for long-persisting disorders on the opponents' part, showing Sōsaku's wickedness. :*'Mūgenshitama' (無限識球, "sphere of infinite consciousness"); In this sphere formless beings dwell meditating on their consciousness as infinitely pervasive and everlasting. The blackened ground from the previous sphere begins to burst, creating fissures around the combatants which render them on their own, small "island" of solid ground as the remaining floor is completely broken down and begins to rise, assembling itself in a giant sphere that floats hundreds of meters above the heads of Sōsaku and his opponent. When the entire dimension is broken down except for the "islands", the sphere sets itself alight with howling black flames, resembling a sun of some sorts. What powers this sphere exact entail is still unspecified. :*'Kirinākāshama' (切り無いアーカーシャ球, "sphere of boundless space"); Not Yet Revealed Stats Sōdaina Utilizing the "heart piece" he had gathered from Kenshin Yagami during their respective battle, Sōsaku reconstructed his spiritual essence, mutating the figuration of his into an unprecedented plane. Said form caused a second figure of himself to exist in his own inner world, essentially creating a secondary zanpakutō spirit out of himself. Although this may sound paradoxical, there is no real severance on Sōsaku's part, he co-exists as another version of himself. When these versions accumulate, Sōsaku undergoes or is exalted to, depending on the point of view, a new likeness that incorporates a medley of techniques and new abilities. Sōdaina (壮大な, "gold and jade") is the appellation of said transformation. Sōsaku didn't coin this term, yet somehow found it within himself and the other self, similar to how a zanpakutō's name is discovered. Because Sōsaku cannot be placed in the predicament of shinigami nor of that of a zanpakutō spirit, he possesses no shikai, no bankai, yet only Sōdaina that functions as a rediscovery of his own, in itself an anfractuous concept that is quite inscrutable due its one-of-a-kind physiognomy. To initiate this state, Sōsaku addresses the name of the transformation, which is followed by an immense eruption of stark white reiatsu, engulfing Sōsaku in such a bright hue all other colors within the area seem to dull to shades of gray. In terms of appearance, Sōsaku's Sōdaina can be compared to 's in certain fields. His attire consists now of a long black coat which covers his whole body and is never taken or ripped off, making what lies beneath unknown. Any object, including Kanzadatō or effect Sōsaku suffered from is immediately dispelled during the transformation, nor can Sōsaku make use of any of his powers but those inherent to the state. Sōsaku's semblance has become very enigmatic, largely because of the lack of any distinct color safe black on his persona. His complete body, including skin, clothes, hair and even his blade are dyed in the same, blue-black hue, giving his appearance a very monotone flavor when compared to other, "colorful" beings in the area. Because of this Sōdaina can be seen as almost completely opposite to Sōsaku's Bankai, where he takes on a completely blank state. Sōsaku's voice reverberates with the emphasis of a thousand, giving its sound a much lower pitch overall. Because his hair now hides all of his features except for his eyes, Sōsakus characteristic grin is absent in this state, as are some of his most more sarcastic comments, as if he actually ascended beyond a level of emotion and to one where concepts such as "pleasure" and "experience" are no longer of importance. *'Surudoi' (鋭い, Sharp); The blade Sōsaku carries can be considered the true apex of asperity, capable of cutting through anything, even entities or concepts that are normally only fictitious and can be approached by nothing but reason and mental capabilities. Should Sōsaku resort to skive a concept that is intangible and only related to a person through a contract of words and logic, he doesn't need to actually make contact with the possessor, nor does he even need to visualize him. For instance, should he chose to cut away the ability to "breathe" from a party, said personage doesn't need to be in his general vicinity nor does Sōsaku need to even be acquainted with him. The target doesn't require to be sentient to qualify for Surudoi, Sōsake could just as well slash away the "blue" of the sky or the "irreversibility" of death. Yet the limitations of this technique are as prohibitory as they are simple in their nature, and rely on nothing but basic reasoning. Just like how a blade must first be retraced from a wound before it can cause another, Sōsaku's blade can only injure one affair at a time, and should he desire to cut another the grasp on the preceding concept must be unchained. The specificity of said drawback varies with every entity it faces; Surudoi has no problem with craving through a body despite the different tendons, organs and muscles it comprises, yet it regards the blade and guard of a sword as segregate and thus can only chose to harm either, making it quite easy to block as long as the right option is chosen. Whatever Surudoi cuts must be picked consciously within Sōsaku's thoughts, hence he cannot penetrate a substance which' composition is unbeknownst to him. Any object that is not chosen beforehand will act like an impenetrable defense to Sōsaku's blade, and alternating between feasibilities occupies a time span of roughly three seconds, in which Sōsaku's offensive is rendered completely worthless for any perceptive adversary. **'Surudoi Haji' (鋭い端, Sharp Edge); Through amputating the "distance" between himself and his intended destination, Sōsaku can move at nigh unparalleled velocities, similar in concept to the release of his colleague Mao Dun. Whatever distance that is to be cut has to be quite specific, and as such the exact point of destination must be visible and free of obstacles, save renounceable such as air molecules. Whatever distance is bisected acts like essentially like a portal, leaving it free for anyone to pass for as long as Sōsaku doesn't relinquish the distance for another target. **'Surudoi Jūhaji' (鋭い重端, Sharp Double-Edge); Essentially, all substances within the reikai are composed of the exact same fragments: spiritrons. Relying on this undeniable truth, Sōsaku can bypass the major setback of singular target cutting and extend his blade's abilities to boundless new horizons. Yet the bewildering contingents the blade possesses in this state is reflected on Sōsaku's own body. The blackness begins to peel off throughout the usage of Surudoi Jūhaji, revealing Sōsaku's normal figure, and it is surmised that a complete strip of the darkness would entail the permanent occlusion of Sōdaina and perhaps provoke irreparable damage seeing Sōsaku's peculiar situation. *'Kasoke' (幽, Ethereal); Sōsaku's cloak functions as the fulcrum for a myriad of applications, and to the utmost extent as a gateway for multidimensional displacement and corporal transmutation. Through it, Sōsaku can diversify his actual physical and percipient entity as a means of eluding aggression and trespassing hindrances. When Kasoke is called upon, Sōsaku's being co-exists in a niche that is neither part of outermost nor of his internal world. As such, his figure can still be perceived in some shape in either dimension, yet exists as non-participant in both. Visually, his body seems to transmogrify into a whirling mass of a misty black substance, in which there are still some of his quintessences cognizable. Because Sōsaku does not serve as a fragment of the dimension, no being or output can influence his state of being in any way, rendering him impervious to both positive and ill-intended contact with others. Air supply and other requisites seem to pose no problem for Sōsaku, although no further explanations or statements regarding this aspect can be truthfully noted. He can still displace himself, effortlessly phasing through any kind of existence without it posing effect on either. Should Sōsaku intend to interact with others once more, he must return to the plane where his targets reside, although this kind of transition, no matter in what direction, can be done in the twinkling of an eye, as long as Sōsaku wills it. **'Kasoke Kagami' (幽鏡, Ethereal Mirror); In the moment Sōsaku solidifies himself after having entered the interlude between worlds, he segregates the mass of black mist into three separate entities, each one mirroring the appearance he originally took up during Sōdaina. The capability of these "clones" is not as comprehensive as when they were unified into one being, yet they still possess impressive battling potential and have access to the complete array of Sōdaina techniques save Kasoke itself, albeit on a scale proportionate to the power split among the trio. Should either of them be destroyed they will dissipate into the black mist as was their place of birth. Said gas will be absorbed by one of the remaining clones, increasing both of their powers to balance out the totality. When another version is annulled, Sōsaku will once more be a single-bodied creature and inapt to utilize Kasoke Kagami. *'Kuro' (黒, Black); Not Yet Revealed Quotes *(To Idzumo) ""Tss, tss, tss. Why must conversations like this always lead to death and misery? I never spoke about harming you, nor anyone else for that matter. Surely there is something you desire. You long for something, Idzumo, deep within that blackened heart of yours. And I can give it to you. I can give you ''everything. Of course, the sun doesn't shine for nothing, but my offer is very simple. I only desire a bit of... Ruckus. Chaos, as you may call it. A little overthrow of the established system. A little fun. Now tell me, Idzumo, are you with me? Or will you continue to live your pitiful life, hiding in the shadows from the ones you say you do not fear? It's time to step into the light of the sun, Idzumo. It's time to step into my light."'' References Behind the Scenes Sōsaku was created out of the author's desire to create a unique and unusual main character. Sōsaku's mannerisms are partially inspired by Heath Ledgers portrayal of The Joker and by 's eternal self-conscious superiority. In a sense, Sōsaku was also crated from Arui Gōbetsu, the author's former main character at the Naruto Fanon Wiki, as he also saw life and battle as a game of "fun", although Sōsaku is clearly a much edgier and unsound version of Arui. Kanzadatō's abilities were inspired by several sources, including the aforementioned Joker's quotations about chaos, justice and truth. The final Shikai technique was also influenced by the "dust particles" in Philip Pullman's books. Obviously, his bankai was inspired by the Formless Realm, a realm and concept within Buddhism. Sōsaku's appearance is based off Alto Saotomes from the anime series Macross Frontier. Category:Former Captain Category:Shinigami